Doomsday Vs the Marvel Universe
by Superherofan
Summary: Doomsday is taken to another dimension by Tyler to seal the beast away. But they accidentally landed in a very famous version of New York City, can even the combined powers of two Avengers teams and the Fantastic Four defeat the beast that killed Superman?


Doomsday Vs!

I don't own Doomsday, Yugioh, Marvel, Or anything except Tyler. His personality anyway.

This all happens during Chapter 13 of my main story, the Infinity Orb, and is a spin-off that I intend to keep Short.

We've been fighting Doomsday for too long. He needs to be removed from this place. We can't just keep hitting him and causing damage. It's the middle of winter. There may not be snow near Metropolis, but it's still cold, and the fire we've started is unnecessary. I have to take Doomsday away from here. It doesn't matter where. I focus the power of The Infinity Orb. Letting the Orb`s energy flow through me.

"Doomsday," I say, standing between the hulking grey beast and Pirate Captain, Monkey D. Luffy. "Time to go!" as Doomsday comes close, I shove my hands at the monster, pulling him with me to another Universe.

I find myself wishing I had gone to a universe that I didn't like. Like one of those Universe's similar to your own, only everything you hate is present and everything you like is gone. Somewhere I could drop Doomsday off and not have to deal with him, and feel no remorse for leaving him there. A place that everyone is evil. Or that the people are all zombies.

Instead I go to the opposite.

The home of Spider-Man.

Right in the middle of a government research lab.

Luckily, no one else was there.

Except him.

When I could see, it wasn't for very long. The next sensation I felt was the breaking of my ribs as I was sent into one of the table's.

I barely catch a small jar with a black substance in it. It was labelled 'Venom'

I quickly took the jar and slid it into my jacket pocket. Can't be too careful. Last thing we need is for a piece of the Venom Symbiote to get onto Doomsday.

I look up to see Doomsday as he saunters towards me.

I try to stand, but my ribs cry out in pain. I know I should have learned some healing spells.

Doomsday stops at the sound of gun-fire.

"You two are under arrest!" I look up to see a six-foot-two, blue eyed and blond haired man with a cleft chin, wearing a big white star on his chest. He holds his gun up, "The next shot is tipped with Adamantium. I suggest you stand down."

"Don't! If you kill Doomsday he will just come back stronger!" I shout, my side hurts as I yell.

Doomsday turns to the man, and charges right at him. But the man pulls the trigger, putting the Adamantium bullet in Doomsday's skull. Stopping the creature dead in it's tracks.

Which doesn't make any sense. Not even Adamantium, should be able to pierce Doomsday.

Then again, I've never actually seen Adamantium.

The man raised his left hand to his ear. "Get some men down here to lock this thing up!"

"Who are you?" I ask, though the man seems vaguely familiar...

"Captain Steve Rogers." He answers.

"Wait wait wait. _You're_ Steve Rogers?" Okay, I'm sure of where I am.

"I just said that."

"Okay, Captain Rogers before you take me for questioning, upon such time I will explain to you and only you who I am and why me and the creature are here. Can I get some medical attention? I think the beast broke my ribs."

"How old are you?"

"Uhh... Sixteen." I answer.

"What are you doing with this creature?"

"Trying to put it somewhere it won't hurt anyone again."

"And you took the container holding a piece of the Venom symbiote because..."

"Oh, I don't want it, but if Doomsday got it, we'd all be doomed." I hand the jar to the captain.

"Hence the name."

"Aye." My mind feels fuzzy... everything is going dark...

"Son? Son stay with me!" are the last words I hear.

**Third Person.**

"Get this boy to the medical bay, and take the beast to the holding center." Steve Rogers commands his men, who do as they are told. Steve goes to the elevator, and pushes the button for the top floor. When the steel elevator doors slide open, Steve Rogers walks out and sees the clouds and city outside.

"Well?" James "Bucky" Barnes, the current Captain America, asks. "What was all the commotion about?" He asks, his face covered by the Captain America mask.

"Oh, A boy and a large monster both appeared on the bio-research floor of the tower. I just hope Tony doesn't mind that some of his stuff got broken."

"A monster? Is it-"

"It's not the Hulk. I've never seen anything quite like it, I'm surprised the boy survived fighting it."

"Well, Should I call the Avengers?"

"No, I think we should just wait for the boy to wake up."

**The Next Day...(Tyler's POV.)**

My eyes snap open, and I find myself in a hospital bed. I try to sit up. But... Are these... Metal restraints? "Uh, Hello? Anyone?"

"Oh good, your awake." A woman speaks, I turn to see a black Haired woman with green eyes, she was wearing a red and yellow out-fit. She was standing by the door. "No, I don't give out autographs." She says as my stupid eyes refuse to look away. If I just concentrate, I might remember who this is...J... Something...

"Miss Jessica Drew?" I ask, simultaneously slapping myself mentally for giving away that I know the secret identity of _every _superhero in this city. I quickly shut my eyes. Anticipating getting hit.

"How did you know that? Is your ability to read minds?"

"uhh, Yes?" I answer. "I'll try not to announce your identity around others Miss." Gee, good thing this is a... Wait, if this _is_ a hospital, then why is Spider-Woman watching me sleep?

"Steve said you were pretty beat up when he found you. And you still look it."

"Yea, that happens in my profession." I answer. Still trying to squirm out of my restraints.

"You need to rest, I'm only here to question you."

"Where is Captain Rogers?" I ask, "I told him that he's the only one I'd explain myself to."

"Why?"

"Because he is probably the only one who will believe me."

"Steve left for a mission this morning. And we are the only Avengers at the tower right now." A blond female walks in behind Spider-woman. She was wearing a black mask, and had a yellow lightning bolt across the front of her black costume.

My heart skips a beat, who is this? And why do I feel uneasy?

"uhh, Okay, can you let me go?" I ask.

"Nope, doctor's orders. You are not allowed to get out of that bed," the blond woman explains.

"Okay... Ms. Dan-I mean Ms. Marvel?" I say in a questioning way. Again giving myself a mental slap.

"Wow, he really can read minds, I hope to see what else he can do."

"Steve knows how to find them." I shut my eyes as I try to think. I can't let these two distract me.

"How extensive did the doc say my injuries are?" I ask, redirecting the conversation somewhere else, and hoping my anxious squirming body and fast-pumping heart wouldn't be noticed.

"six of your ribs are broken, and he had to put them back into place, if you move around, they may be unset again." Spider-woman answers.

"Oh," Snap, well, who can heal fast then? Oh yeah! "Wolverine." I breath, focusing on the rapid healing X-man. I feel my tattered body pulling itself back together, and in a few minutes, I feel like a new man. Well figuratively, I'm still barely sixteen, at least physically. "Okay, all healed. Can I go now?"

"What? It's been like two minutes, there's no way-"

"That a kid like me could have regenerative abilities that only work with conscious effort?" I answer quickly. Commanding my body to slowly let go of Wolverine's powers.

"Who are you?" Spider-Woman asks.

"I'm just a kid who has way to much violence in his life." I quickly answer as I continue to squirm.

"Do you have a name?" Ms. Marvel asks, opening the window to reveal the bright sun.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you, it's classified." I answer.

"Oh, come now, how can a young and fit teenage boy's name be classified?"

"Okay, just cause I'm a boy does not mean I will tell my name to every woman and girl I see! I have a mission to carry out, and it's imperative that I complete it without being noticed.

"A little late for that isn't it?" Spider-Woman answers, looking into my eyes. "Maybe we should get some help trying to crack the boy, I think Anya is free."

"Don't you two fine young women have more important things to do than babysit a _clearly _uncomfortable and _very_ hormonal teenage boy?" A voice from nowhere asks, though I recognize it instantly.

"Come forth! Dark Magician Girl!" I command, as I push energy out of my hands, the room starts to glow. A blond haired, green eyed and deceivingly innocent looking girl appears, her clothes this time were just street clothes though, a black t-shirt and a dark green skirt that went down to the top of her knees.

"Alright, what did you do this time?" Mana, aka the Dark Magician Girl, asks.

"Oh, you know, the usual, I try to do what I think is right and it back fires. Every. Single. Time."

"Who are you?" Ms. Marvel asks, staring at Mana, who quickly turns to me.

"You know, I think something is wrong with you." Mana states.

"Gee, what was your first clue?" I ask sarcastically.

"The part where you have zero luck when it comes to girls."

"I have three girls in my room right now, thats a new record."

"I mean that you always end up being restrained or tormented by them dummy!"

"I'm not being tormented, I'm being treated like I just hit my head too hard, which _is_ a distinct possibility, but not tormented."

"Who are you?" The two super-heroines simultaneously demand.

"I am the boy's personal friend and body guard."

"Also she black-mailed me into summoning her, however, she _is_ more fun than a fairy."

"I'm like, his Guardian Angel."

"Yeah, only more guardian than angel."

"Well I'm sorry that you frequently get into these situations."

"Hey, as far as I remember this is the first time I've ever been tied down to a hospital bed and interrogated by two female Avengers."

"But it is _not_ the first time a girl has restrained you."

"Hey, any personal conflicts we may have don't count!" I shoot back, as my mind flashes back to when I first had an argument with Mana, it took five hours for Shadow Spell to wear off.

"Are you two, like boy friend and girl friend or something?" Spider-woman asks, amused by us crazy kids. (Well, one crazy kid, and his 4000+ years old summon that looks like a young girl)

"Where is Doomsday?" I change the subject,

"Thats sounds like a y-"

"The big hulking beast Captain Rogers took out last night! Where is it?" I demand.

"It's here." Spider-woman answers, causing me to stop breathing for a second,

"Here?"

"Yes."

"Let me go right now!" I am _not _letting them try to keep Doomsday, if he wakes up-

"No."

"You asked for it." I announce, "Mana, get me out of this."

"No."

"Please?" I gasp.

"No."

"Mana!"

"I like it better when you can't chase after me when I make you mad." Mana replies, a mischieyvies grin on her face. But a large earth-quake-like sound breaks her smile.

"What was that?" Spider-woman questions.

"The sound of no one believing me." I answer. "The sound of Doomsday."

Pulling out a device, Spider-woman calls out. "Avengers, Assemble!"

"That is so cool!" I whisper, before I realize the two super-heroines are gone. "Well, seems I have that effect on several women." I joke to myself, before refocusing on my restraints. I focus on Superman's vast powers, and am soon able to break out of the bed, taking the many cords and cables off of my skin, I stand up, and realize... "Where are my clothes?" I ask the universe. "And why didn't I notice until just now?" I look at my hand to see that they didn't take my Legion Flight Ring. I seem to recall someone else being in the room.

"Mana!" I yell! turning to the sorceress. "You just let me lay there naked the entire time?"

"Hey, you didn't complain, and nether did the hero-women."

"Is every girl I meet going to be a pervert?" I ask.

"I'm sure those mature women weren't checking out a teen-age boy, they were a little preoccupied with trying to keep you distracted."

"Distracted?"

"Yeah, You may have passed out, but I can still see what happens around you even in my world, Captain Rogers told them to distract you so that you wouldn't try to escape. He correctly guessed that you are indeed, a healthy teenage male."

"Just because I'm a boy does not mean that I am-"

"Tyler, calm down." Mana commands, placing her hand on my shoulder, I feel instantly relaxed.

"Alright, but don't let me losing my clothing become a common ocurrence." I look to see that some clothes, and all my weapons and cards, are in the nearby bathroom, and I quickly grab them and put on my clothes.

"Aww, come on, you could at least let me-"

"No more black mail material for you, let's go to work." I say as I slide the top of a Spider-man costume over my head. My clothes had been too ruined to wear, so Captain Rogers must have borrowed some clothes from Spidey.

"Alright! The magic duo is back!" Mana cheers.

**Ten Minutes later.**

"Shoot!" I yell as I fall down the side of the building. I was emulating Spider-man, but since I couldn't find web-shooters, I had to improvise. I mentally activate my flight ring, slowing down my fall. "Okay Doomsday, where did you-"

The beast leaps from one of the windows, straight forward to the city.

"Yeah, I think we'll need more than the Avengers." I say as I head for Doomsday, I let myself fall to the ground. Just behind the monster. "Alright Doomsday, just turn around, and we'll leave." I speak,

"RARRR!" He turns around, and his eyes lock on me.

"Huh, probably should have come up with a plan first." My head starts to pound, and I drop to my knees, just barely missing a haymaker from Doomsday. But I quickly stab my finger into Doomsday's eye, just barely hard enough to make him jump back. But not enough to actually hurt him.

"Huh, A Spider-boy is already here, I guess Spider Man isn't needed." I hear someone speak.

"Uhh, yeah, I'm just borrowing this, my clothes kinda got stolen so..."

"So the villain decided to attack you?" Spider-man interrupts.

"Yeah. I do have powers, but not enough for this guy."

"It's alright, I wasn't dumb enough to come alone. AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Spider-man yells as Thor, Iron Man, Wolverine, and Captain America all appear.

"Fear the power of the Gods!" Thor announces, swinging his hammer, he slams Doomsday in the face with it, knocking the beast into the air. Iron Man is already above him, shooting him back down to the pavement, but Wolverine is underneath him, his Adamantium claws plunging into the monster's back., at least they would have, if Doomsday hadn't already evolved to be harder than Adamantium. Wolverine's claws barely touch the beast before he realizes that he can't puncture it, and soon he leaps away to avoid being crushed.

"Alright bub, what's up with this guy?"

"Captain Rogers shot him with an Adamantium bullet, and every time Doomsday dies, he comes back stronger." I explain to Logan, before he leaps back into the fray. "And there is nothing we can do to beat him here."

"I've already called for the other New Avengers to help as well, but they may take a while to-"

"What are ya saying Cap? It's clobberin' time!" Ben Grimm, also known as **The Thing, **leaps into the fray, smashing Doomsday in the face, and sending him flying towards a building, but Thor was ready, and he uses his hammer to send Doomsday back into the ground before he can collide with the building.

"Dude! Time to burn this monster to a crisp!" Johnny Storm yells as his body ignites into flames, which he throws at Doomsday, but it does effectively nothing.

"The entire Fantastic Four is here too?" I exclaim, too dumbfounded to even fight anymore.

"Sue, see if you can't trap it in your force field." Reed Richards, Mr. Fantastic, asks his wife, Susan Storm Richards. The Invisible Woman.

"It won't work!" I snap back to the fight. "Just get it away from the city!"

"kid, leave this to the professionals" Iron Man drowns me out, as he continually provides cover fire for the Avengers. Thor and The Thing were both trying to beat the beast, but he was learning, and better able to resist.

"Dang it, if only I had the power... thats it!" I snap my fingers, and point up in the air. I take a step back, and focus my energy, "Power Reset!" My body reverts to it's usual state. Spider-man's powers leave me. I then start to focus on my opponent.

Doomsday.

It was then that Luke Cage and Ms. Marvel also appeared, and the collective heroes all attacked with their various powers and techniques, but Doomsday was immune to most, and only suffered minor damage.

I rip the Spider-man mask off my face, and continue to breath, my mind calls upon my body to change, and I feel the effects, my muscles become tighter, my breath heavier, my fatigue vanishes, and my eye-sight becomes sharper. My entire body becomes lighter to me, and my muscles start to expand. My new clothes rip slightly. Now, I know that my emulated powers are only half as effective as the original persons, so I still have to be careful.

"Doomsday, it's time for us to go for round two. Not even you can beat the Avengers _and _the Fantastic Four."

I hope.

**-To be Continued-**

AN: I hope I at least got Spidey's personality right. Also, for those who read this but haven't read my main story, **The Infinity Orb**, this is a spinoff of that story. And in that story, I have written Dark Magician Girl as a lovable prankster who usually torments Tyler because she knows it irritates him, even though she cares for him, (Though you'd never get her to admit it.) Her specialities are magic and breaking the fourth wall. Into tiny. Little. Pieces.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and I'll continue this soon!


End file.
